La Vita È Magia
by biscotti gelato
Summary: Reborn decides Tsuna and his Famiglia should be trained in the art of magic, much to the young teen's dismay. The best place for learning such, you wonder? Obviously, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set during GoF and after KHR ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Reborn decides Tsuna and his Famiglia should be trained in the art of magic, much to the young teen's dismay. The best place for learning such, you wonder? Obviously, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set during GoF and after KHR ended.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: None for now...? Lol, I dunno if I wanna do romance for this.

**Warnings**: Spoilers (I read/watched all of KHR and HP), OOCness (I find writing Tsuna and Reborn more difficult than writing Hibari)

**Notes**: I really wanted to do a crossover between KHR and HP ― since I love both and they're both awesomely awesome, yeah. The time difference and language barrier between both series is apparent, but I was like eh, screw some of the rules, I'm the authoress. I hope you don't mind that I tweaked around with the Hogwarts acceptance letter to suit the story. :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But they're awesome. Seriously.

I had to pour through all the volumes of HP that I owned... So, review! /falls on knees to beg/ Please? :3 I worked real hard on it. Sort of. I apologise for any grammar mistakes, horribleness, OOCness, and general lameness.

* * *

_La Vita È Magia_

chapter one

* * *

Something was watching him.

Severus Snape realised that as he stalked through the dungeons of Hogwarts, frowning. The hair on his neck rose, indicating that he was being watched by someone or something. He flicked his wand, muttering a small "_Lumos_" to gather more light in the candlelit dungeons. The potions master glanced around meticulously, dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

Nothing.

Snape lowered his wand slightly, the tip still brightly bursting with a circular beam of light. The dungeons were still and quiet, with no indication of anyone or anything scurrying through it. No signs of life anywhere near Snape, nor was it Dumbledore coming to aggravate him for amusement. Most of the professors were still gone or readying the castle for the beginning of the new school year, especially since the Triwizard Tournament was going to take place after so many years.

Not to mention the fact that everyone was still concerned with the Quidditch World Cup's horrendous ending. Snape hadn't been very surprised when he'd found out that Potter had been mentioned along when the Dark Mark was cast into the sky. Potter always seemed to get into trouble, no matter where he was. What surprised him was the idiotic belief Crouch initially had that Potter or one of his friends had casted the incantation when it was so obviously a fellow Death Eater that did so.

Because Harry Potter would _joyfully_ ally himself with the sociopathic man who mercilessly murdered his parents and hundreds of other completely innocent wizards/witches.

Additionally, the fact that the Dark Mark appeared had Snape feeling uneasy.

Crouch's house elf was also included in the mix, having Potter's wand after the Dark Mark was conjured. The thought that the elf was the one who uttered Mosmorde was laughable. Many wizards were still quite alarmed about the sudden appearance of Voldemort's Mark and not the elf, though.

Snape was also greatly concerned, but didn't show it much when he spoke to Dumbledore about the Mark. It signified Voldemort's return, and his Mark was also beginning to slightly ache...

"Ciaossu, Mr. Snape."

The greasy-haired man jumped in shock, defensively holding his wand to throw a shield spell or a stunning one. While the sudden voice and the mentioning of his name threw him off, what really caught him off guard was the high-pitched, baby-like quality it held. Snape prepared himself, wondering what the voice had uttered. _Chow-sue?_

A shadow of a tall, fit man was on the wall. It outlined a fedora, along with curly sideburns and a strange detail ― a curved thing resting on the brim of the entire hat. The rest of the shadow showed the man in a suit.

As Snape gazed traveled until he found the source of the shadow, he let out a small sound of disbelief. "A mere infant." He spoke sharply, seeing the small child standing on the floor.

The infant smiled good-naturedly, its outfit the same as the shadow. A vibrant yellow pacifier was slung around its neck and it donned a wrinkle-free black suit. Curly sideburns surrounded both of its cheeks, and the fedora had an orange stripe across it. The curved thing was actually the tail of a chameleon, which was resting peacefully on the brim of the hat.

Everything would've made much more sense if the shadow wasn't of a grown man, and well, if the person following him wasn't a baby.

"I must admit, it was very interesting to me that you could sense my presence," The infant replied calmly, black eyes fixated on the taller male, "but considering that you're an advanced wizard, it isn't very surprising."

"Who are you?" Snape asked it suspiciously, the grip on his wand unwavering. "Why are you following me, and how did you get into Hogwarts, first of all?"

The baby held up its small hands defensively. "I mean no harm, Mr. Snape. I initially came to visit upon an old friend of mine ― Mr. Albus Dumbledore."

Old friend? The infant looked no older than around two years.

"You came to see Dumbledore?" Snape furrowed his eyebrows, still having doubts about the strange visitor. The infant nodded seriously, leaving Snape to wonder what exactly was going on. "What do you want from the Headmaster?"

The baby smiled serenely, stepping closer to the frowning Snape. "I have a favour to ask from him. My plan was on seeing Albus, but I don't know the password to his office. I came across you, instead of Albus. Could you give me the password?"

Of course, since Dumbledore's new password was treacle fudge. He really did enjoy sweets, that old man.

"...I'll lead you to him." Snape regretted his sudden outburst, but there was something intriguing about the infant. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

So, Snape led the baby out of the dungeons and toward Dumbledore's office, cautiously glancing back often just to keep a close eye on the small visitor. "I won't do anything," the child promised genuinely, "my name is Reborn. And you are Severus Snape, a potions master and the spy of Albus." Reborn smiled knowingly when Snape still glanced at him with blatant suspicion, but he chose not to say anything about it.

"How do you know that?" Snape demanded sharply, mouth a straight line.

Reborn waved a small hand dismissively. "I have my resources," He remarked vaguely, inwardly amused as he watched Snape scowl in irritation at his ambiguous response.

Finally reaching the third floor, Snape led the baby to the Headmaster's Tower. They finally came in front of the statue of a gargoyle. "Treacle fudge," Snape told it curtly, waiting for the gargoyle to move.

It stepped aside a second after the password was uttered, leaving room for the man and the infant to step into the circular staircase. As they were moved upward in, Snape carefully watched the baby's expression. He wondered if the child was a possible wizard since he noted that Reborn wasn't the least bit amazed by magic.

He hadn't seen a wand on the child, but then again, he was merely a child. They weren't allowed to have wands.

Dumbledore's personalised office came into view, with his usual items in their usual locations. His Pensieve was placed in the corner, his private library was tidy with notes piled on several tables, and Fawkes was resting peacefully on the desk. Portraits of past headmasters lined the walls, several gone completely while others remained busy within the frames.

"The same as I remember." Reborn murmured as he glimpsed around the room, hopping unto Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes woke to the infant's gentle stroke, letting out a gentle note from his Phoenix Lament. Reborn froze as the phoenix sung that one note, his mouth curving downward a moment after.

The door to the left opened suddenly, revealing the present Headmaster in long, purple and sparkly robes. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at Reborn, his light blue orbs twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. His wrinkled face didn't express any surprise or shock at the sudden appearance of the infant. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Reborn?" He spoke in precise Italian, causing Snape to look at him sharply. "Oh, where are my manners? Would you care for a lemon drop?" He offered the sour candy to the infant, who shook his small head.

"A favour, Albus," Reborn seated himself on one of the nearby chairs, "the Vongola Famgilia has a new successor. My No Good student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. ...Also, maybe some of those flavoured jelly beans."

Dumbledore seated himself down as well, gesturing for Snape to take a nearby seat. "A Japanese man?" He pondered over the name, handing over a box of Bertie's

"A Japanese _boy_," Reborn corrected him as he took the food, pulling out a picture of Tsuna, who was smiling along with his fellow friends, "he is currently fourteen years old."

The white-haired man took the photo into his hands, noticing something in Tsuna's bright brown eyes and joyful appearance. He spoke one word. "Innocence."

"Yes," Reborn nodded comprehensively, understanding of Dumbledore's curiosity, "while he fails," epically, "at most things, his desire to protect his loved ones and to wipe away the Vongola's sins have made him the best candidate to become Vongola Decimo. Much unlike Xanxus..."

Yeah, Xanxus as the boss would've meant the end of the world with thousands dying daily and the overuse of the word trash...

"I want Tsuna to be trained in magic, much like the Primo guardians were," Reborn finally admitted what he had came for, "and Hogwarts seems to be the best option for him and his guardians."

Dumbledore contemplated Reborn's favour, his glinting spectacles hiding his orbs. "Hogwarts hasn't had transfer students in centuries, I'm afraid," He remarked to Reborn, "and I'm sure you are aware of the Dark Mark appearing and what it means, correct?"

Reborn's expression turned grim. "I am. However, I'm not that fearful of him. I can't say the same for my student," He admitted truthfully, imagining that Tsuna would probably piss his pants if Voldemort came his way, "but Tsuna has experience dealing with people similar to him."

"Really," Dumbledore chuckled amusedly, "I do admit that I am curious about the new Vongola successor. Timoteo had told me about how the Vongola was initially a vigilante group before it became a blood-stained mafia group. With the Triwizard Tournament happening once again, I don't think it'll harm us to have some new students in our midst."

Reborn smiled back at the older man, taking out a large file from his suit. Snape still was lost from their Italian conversation, but was even more surprised when the conversation turned to an Asian language ― Japanese.

The bespectacled wizard took the file from the baby, opening it. Snape glanced at it from the corner of his eye, obvious curiously. Dumbledore chuckled as he finished reading Sawada Tsuna's profile, seeing that the boy had failed most of his classes, even home economics.

(He'd apparently sown a pillow unto his shirt once, and accidentally exploded a blender.)

Gokudera Hayato was much different then Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he had sworn fealty to the latter. Dumbledore tapped his cheek lightly, in silent thought as he peered at the silver head scowling in the photo. "Ah, now I remember," the old wizard spoke, a small smile playing on his lips, "I went to one of his piano recitals. His playing was unusual, but quite enjoyable."

He sifted through all of the papers, noting the more peculiar members of the new generation: Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. After reading their profiles, he took into account of all of the Vongola's trainings and battles, starting with Mukuro and ending with the battle for the Arcobaleno's curse.

"I would be delighted to accept these new transfer students," Dumbledore finally said. "Now, I believe you informed me of those dashing rainbow robes in our last chat..." Dumbledore brought the language back to English, smiling brightly as he gestured for Reborn to continue. "How much were they?"

The Arcobaleno smirked amusedly.

* * *

**_Several days later_**

When Reborn suddenly declared a meeting for Tsuna and his Famiglia after returning from a week-long trip to wherever the heck he went, Tsuna was less than enthused by the unforeseen demand. Reborn's serious request (which he asked with an ominous smile) meant that something hazardous and detrimental to Tsuna's mentality was somehow going to occur.

Tsuna really wasn't looking forward to the meeting. At all. However, Reborn made sure all of Tsuna's guardians were presently gathered at the brunette's house ― even the infamous crowd-hating Hibari Kyoya and the ever allusively creepy Rokudo Mukuro. Needless to say, Tsuna was entirely nervous when he saw the two in the same room and not harming each other or making any indication that they would end up destroying his house in the process.

Thank goodness his mother and Fuuta were off on a trip through Sweden with his father. Why Sweden of all places had the Vongola boss baffled.

Instead, Hibari was seated far away from the entire group, since he obviously disliked being included into crowds. An amused Mukuro was beside Chrome, sipping tea casually. Tsuna received the usual "Kufufufu, nice to see you once again, Tsunayoshi-kun" from Mukuro and the eerie chill that accompanied it when he sat down next to Reborn warily.

Gokudera had greeted him with great enthusiasm and Yamamoto gave him a usual cheerful hello. Lambo was there, happily chomping on sweets that Ryohei was giving him generously.

Tsuna smiled back to them, noting that Haru, Bianchi, I-Pin, and Kyoko weren't present for the discussion. That seemed for the best, because he didn't want them getting hurt from whatever Reborn was currently plotting.

"Ciaossu, everyone."

The fourteen year old glanced at his young tutor, who had finally decided to speak. Reborn smiled at all of them, the whole group quieting down to listen to the small infant's words. "I need you all to tell me what you think of magic," He said mysteriously, sitting back down on his chair.

"Magic?" Tsuna repeated in befuddlement, eyebrows furrowed.

Gokudera hastily shoved on his metal-rimmed glasses and found his notebook, flipping through the pages. There was a small unopened letter crammed into it as well, sticking out just for Tsuna to see Gokudera's translated name in English. He settled on a page, which was thoroughly written in G-speak. "Control over the forces of nature through incantations, rituals, or spells...?" He muttered under his breathe before he gazed at an amazed Tsuna. "Tenth, does that help?"

"Er..." Tsuna was at a loss for words, since he was clueless as to what Reborn was planning. "Sure?"

Gokudera beamed until Yamamoto spoke, amusement clearly in the baseball player's voice. "Magic like Merlin, that wizard guy?" Reborn let out a small nod. "Oh, that's cool."

"How do you know that?" Gokudera glared at him, frowning in disdain. That stupid baseball freak tried to outdo him in front of the Tenth once again... Challenge accepted. Tsuna immediately sensed impending arguments, tensing as he watched his angered future right-hand man.

"I read about it in a book," Yamamoto responded brightly, tapping his head, "it was something about King Arthur of Britain."

"You can read, baseball freak?" Gokudera inquired sarcastically, but the fellow teen merely laughed merrily. The silver-head's eye twitched. "Are you laughing at me?!" He demanded angrily, hands inching to show all the hidden dynamites on his body.

_Seriously, where does he keep it all?_ Tsuna idly wondered. _His pants? I wonder how he gets it through airport security..._

"Calm down to the extreme, Octopus-Head!" Ryohei called out loudly, slamming a fist on the table. He stood up abruptly, his wooden chair screeching against the floor before toppling over completely. "Magic is the extreme passion people have during boxing!" Tsuna blinked at the answer. _Onii-san, why...?_

Gokudera snorted in derision, rolling his olive green orbs. "That's the stupidest answer I've ever heard," He claimed with blatant irritation, "shut it, turf top."

And thus began a heated argument, including a grouching Gokudera, a passionate Ryohei, and a cheerful Yamamoto. Tsuna groaned, Why does this always happen? Needless to say, Hibari was not amused by the sudden turn of events. From Hibari's spot near Tsuna's glass sliding doors, his cold gaze hardened drastically as they met Tsuna's terrified brown eyes.

Immediately, Tsuna turned to Reborn, desperate. "Hieee! Reborn, just say what you want!" He flinched from Hibari's glare, as per usual.

The suited baby wordlessly pulled something out from inside the pocket of his suit, opening the folded piece of parchment carefully. He handed it to a bewildered Tsuna, who took it into his own hands. Several people glanced at it with recognition, much to the Decimo's apparent and building confusion.

The top of the entire letter had a strange crest on it, consisting of four animals: a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. Their backgrounds were differently coloured, but all animals turned to face the large golden letter H in the middle of the entire crest.

Underneath that crest was something even more puzzling.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a fourth year transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl of confirmation no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Tsuna lowered the paper after he read it, looking at Reborn with a frown. "What is this? Reborn, magic isn't real..." _Right?_ Tsuna wondered. _But Reborn can't possibly be joking about this._ He flipped it over, seeing the letter written in English as well.

"Oh, really?" Reborn turned on his student, his face not betraying anything. His tone was daring, daring Tsuna to prove that magic didn't exist; that it was just cheap tricks used on people and even possibly just mere illusions. "You need to be more open-minded, my No Good student."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. _What...?_

"...Boss," Chrome's tentative voice broke through the silence, a similar but slightly wearied down paper in her hands, "I received one of those, too."

"Kufufu, so did I," Mukuro holding the letter upright with two fingers, "very interesting. I've only come across a few with the ability to possess magic."

Ryohei raised a hand as well, waving the worn down and ripped paper wildly. "Me too, Sawada!"

"Oh, so that's what it is," Yamamoto fished through his pockets until he found the rumpled paper, "I thought it was some cool learning experience until my old man said it was probably a scam."

"Lambo's too young to be a student, but he's joining us as well," Reborn provided, gesturing to the napping child.

Hibari remained motionless, but it was obvious that he was still continuing to listen in on the conversation; choosing to not say anything.

"How about you, Hibari?" Reborn inquired, walking toward the black-haired teen. Grey eyes flitted to the baby for a mere moment. A quick rustle of movement, and the Hibird resting on top of Hibard's held a similar object to the letters in its beak. Reborn took that as a yes, smiling knowingly as he sat down beside Tsuna once again.

Gokudera finally pulled at the envelope in his notebook, inspecting it with obvious curiosity. He ripped the envelope apart, finding the same letter Tsuna had received with two differences: his name, and the fact he would be a fifth year. That meant being away from Tsuna ― oh the horror. "What? Why am I not in the same year as the Tenth, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera inquired incredulously, shoving the parchment right in front of the hitman.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to be with Tsuna," Reborn replied calmly, pushing the paper away from himself, "the years are decided by your age. If you'd like, you could speak to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Gokudera made an irritated sound as he settled back down in his seat. However, Tsuna was still on the topic of why the heck they were transferring to Hogwarts, which was apparently a witchcraft and wizardry school.

(Never mind the fact that it said witchcraft really freaked him out.)

"Reborn, what does this mean?" Tsuna asked with dread in his heart.

"You haven't guessed, yet?" Reborn sounded disappointed, but it was false. Of course Tsuna suspected the plot afoot, he wasn't a fool. "We are all transferring to a new school ― to Hogwarts, which is situated in Scotland."

Tsuna did what any rational person would do if they had just found out magic was apparently real, and if they had to transfer from Japan to Scotland to attend a magic school ― he fainted.

* * *

_Reborn... magic..._

Tsuna mumbled under his breathe incoherently, shifting awkwardly in the seat he was sitting in. He stirred awake, rubbing at the drool making way down his cheek. Wait, why wasn't he asleep in his own, comfortable bed? He was in the upright position, his neck aching slightly when he shifted slightly. His brown eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed them gently, letting out a yawn. He glanced out the window, seeing cloud after cloud.

Wait. Clouds? Tsuna shrieked loudly (like any other man), finally realising that he was on an airplane, tightly strapped into a seat. "This can't be happening," Tsuna pulled at his brown tufts of hair, "why does this always happen to me?" _I didn't say goodbye to Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, or Bianchi_, he thought disappointedly, mind focusing on his friends he didn't have the chance to say farewell to. He also still harboured the doubt that magic was real, because how in the name of hell was it even remotely _possible_?

A few seconds after his terrified (girly) yell, Gokudera appeared, concern etched on his features. "Tenth," the bomber spoke to him worriedly, "did something happen?!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna turned to him, orbs wide with desperation and doubt that he was actually on a plane, flying to Scotland, where he would go to a magic school ― lemme repeat that, a frigging magic school, "why are we on a plane?"

"It's actually a private jet, Tsuna," Yamamoto's head popped up from the seat in front of Tsuna, the black-haired male smiling exhaustedly at the younger teen, "the little guy's taking us to the United Kingdom."

_Of course it's Reborn's doing..._ Tsuna blinked at those words, finally realising something. "What about your dad and my mom? And Hibari's Namimori?"

"Well, dad thinks I'm on some one in a lifetime prestigious education thing in Europe, and your mom is still in Sweden," Yamamoto laughed it off, rubbing the nape of his neck, "I think Kusakabe's the substitute in charge of Namimori now, too." He rummaged through a bag, pulling out several envelopes before he placed them in front of Tsuna. The boy took them curiously, seeing his name written in the middle of all of the letters. "They're from everyone you didn't say goodbye to," Yamamoto explained immediately, causing to Tsuna smile slightly, "like Kyoko and Haru and Shouichi."

"Thanks, Yamamoto," Tsuna said gratefully, holding them tightly, "but I can't believe we're on a plane to Scotland."

"Then you better believe it," Reborn sounded from the window beside Tsuna, popping out of a secret compartment. _How does that happen?_ Tsuna initially wondered, but remembered that with Reborn, nothing was impossible. "I see that you're finally awake, Tsuna."

_I should've never woken up._

"I had Gokudera pack everything you need," Reborn informed the brunette, gesturing to the luggage beside and above him. One of the duffel bags fell out of the compartment above Tsuna, hitting the brunette spot on. He let out a screech, but Reborn expertly ignored it.

"Tenth! It's all my fault; I placed those bags there!"

"I-I'm okay, Gokudera-kun," the fourteen year old managed a strained smile, rubbing his head, "it's not anyone's fault." _Except for Reborn's_, he added silently.

Gokudera shook his head, adamant. "You don't have to be strong for me, Tenth. I'll get you some ice." And his future right-hand man scrambled off, going to find ice wherever the hell it was on the bloody plane ― er, private jet.

"Now, I will continue," Reborn hopped down from his place, standing on Tsuna's armrest, the teen flinching uncontrollably, "I was hoping you'd be more excited, Tsuna."

"Excited?!" Tsuna gaped in disbelief. "I'm on a plane to _Scotland_."

"I didn't hear you complaining when we boarded the jet."

"I was unconscious!"

Reborn merely waved a dismissive hand in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking four months to update lol. But I have so many ideas for this story now that I read GoF again and studied Tsuna's powers/abilities. May I say that while some parts of my story may come off as overused, I'm still trying to incorporate my own originality. Please bear with me...?**

**Also! Yes I know that right after the Quidditch World Cup, Harry and the Weasleys go back to the Burrow and immediately after that to Hogwarts. But I'm tweaking it just a bit to fit the storyline, so apologies. Probably by the next chapter, Tsuna and co. will go to Hogwarts and be sorted.**

**Anyone else love the Weasley twins as much as I do?**

**_Um please review, fave, and alert?_ I also _really_ want to thank all of your for your support. Everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted, you have my heartfelt thanks.**

**Other notes:**

"_Apple juice_": Japanese

"Apple juice": English

_**i need apple juice.**_

* * *

"_Read up._"

Tsuna openly gaped at the piles of leather bound books Reborn and several men had placed before him and his guardians. Many of the books appeared to be old, worn, and the exact types seen in the library that obviously had odd smells. They must've all been over several hundred pages long, which meant weeks of studying. Weeks. Of studying. Tsuna could attest to not being the greatest at studying.

Reborn just couldn't let them take a break.

After a painstakingly thirteen hour flight to a private airport in Livingston, Scotland with no stopover and only a few hours of sleep, there was no denying that most of the Vongola Tenth Generation were exhausted. Aside from Reborn, who never seemed to be, along with Mukuro, who still held his sly charm, and Hibari, who never bothered to be bothered by lack of sleep. After all, he did prowl around the grounds of Namimori Middle late at night to watch for possible intruders.

But once they'd stepped off the jet and finally unto the ground, Reborn had them all taken to a hotel. He promised to allow them all an hour or so to freshen up, but Tsuna held his own doubts against Reborn.

True to his word, however, Reborn allowed them time to rest.

Until, of course, an hour passed. He gathered all of the guardians at the large table that the suite held, not bothering to care if they were grumbling or shooting him daggers for interrupting their sleep. And thus, he proceeded to have books for each of them to read, which Tsuna already began to dread.

Taking a book off of one of the two foot high piles, Tsuna read the title with furrowed eyebrows. A nervous feeling made way into himself as he attempted to read whatever the words were. "_Reborn, these are in English._" His brown orbs glanced toward his tutor. "_And I wasn't the best in English..._" He murmured quietly, wincing as he remembered the terrible grades he had in that subject. Yamamoto leaned over and took the blue novel in his own hands, flipping through it curiously.

"_I'm quite aware of that, Tsuna_," Reborn's voice betrayed nothing as he sat atop one of the many piles of the books, "_that's why you need to drink this._"

He held out a large glass jug of some liquid concoction, that Tsuna immediately gazed at with blatant apprehension. It glowed of the colour lavender, which many of the occupants in the room eyed curiously. What kind of harmless, completely normal drink glowed? None, Tsuna had ultimately decided that with determination. "_Go ahead, drink some_," Reborn urged Tsuna, his other hand holding a glass cup for the fourteen year old to use.

"_Wh-What?!_" Tsuna shook his head adamantly, completely against drinking it. If there was two things Tsuna was sure of, one would be to never trust strangers, and two, to not drink things that glow. "_Reborn_, _is_ _that_ _even_ _safe?_"

"_I can't say for certain._" The ex-Arcobaleno replied bluntly.

Tsuna couldn't hide the incredulous expression on his face, continuing to wonder what exactly Reborn was trying to make them ingest. On the other hand, Yamamoto was interested about the book he'd taken ― the moving black and white photos on the pages showed various people riding broomsticks. Aside from the fact that photos were moving, the sword wielding teen couldn't help but wonder if flying brooms was a sport in the wizarding world.

"_I'll drink it!_" Yamamoto offered graciously, standing up and walking over to the baby. Reborn thanked Yamamoto kindly as he shot Tsuna a look before pouring the strange drink to the brim. The black haired teen turned to the others, careful in not dropping any of the drink on the sparkling clean tiles. He grinned to everyone, his white teeth shining. "_Bottoms up!_"

Chugging it furiously, everyone's eyes were stuck on Yamamoto, waiting to see any of the effects it held on him. He stopped drinking until not one drop remained, seemingly fine. He licked his lips, thinking deeply. "Tastes like milk," Yamamoto declared suddenly.

Many of the group still stared at him, puzzled beyond belief. He raised an eyebrow, also confused at everyone's looks. "What's wrong?"

"_Yamamoto... you're speaking English_," Tsuna informed him finally in Japanese, shock present in his voice as Yamamoto's brown orbs widened.

Yamamoto picked up the blue book from the table and focused on the title written across it. To his immense surprise, he understood perfectly what each word said. "Quidditch Through the Ages," Yamamoto mumbled, full of awe and surprise at how perfect his English was. Magic surely was fascinating.

"_Whoa!_" Ryohei darted toward Reborn with a determined expression as he studied the pitcher with scrutinising eyes. "_I'll take some too! I'll be extremely good at English now, so Kyoko can stop bothering me about my English grade._"

Reborn hopped off his seat, jumping on the table and pulling at the glass cups to pour the rest of the drink into. Excitedly, Ryohei grasped one of the cups, drinking it in one go. He wiped his lips dry, nodding furiously. "This is refreshing," Ryohei decided, loudly plopping down the glass and making a sound that caused Chrome to flinch at the sound. He shoved a glass to Hibari, who focused on it with a blank expression before also downing it since neither Yamamoto or Ryohei had fallen to the floor and died.

"No side effects?" Reborn finally decided to ask, hiding a small smile.

"Should there be any, little guy?" Yamamoto asked, checking himself over to see if any part of him changed. The boxer also checked himself, patting himself over and finding nothing different.

"_They did say possible side effects would be growing a third ear_," Reborn admitted eventually, "_and a large, green wart on your nose. One of your kidneys might also disappear, but that's not for certain_." He cleared his throat, though, brushing off his previous words. "_Now, does anyone here speak or already know English fluently?_"

Gokudera, who had his glasses on and was perusing through _Magic's Unbelievable History_, raised a hand up. "_I learnt it when I was six_," He informed the fedora-wearing baby, turning the page as he scribbled notes in one of his notebooks. It appeared that Gokudera was determined to soak up all the knowledge as fast as he could, using all the knowledge that was at the tips of his fingers.

"No need to worry about me, ex-Arcobaleno," Mukuro responded in English, smiling pleasantly at Reborn as he also picked at _The Deadly Dark Arts_ in his grip. The informational book was full black, and emanated utter darkness. Tsuna's eyes lingered on it, even though he couldn't understand the words. Mukuro met his gaze with a chilling smile, holding the book up higher.

Tsuna ripped his eyes away from the book, ducking his head downward and seeing the lavender drink before his eyes and Reborn's shiny black shoes right in front of him. "_Drink it, Tsuna_." Reborn ordered, hands on his little hips as he stared down his student.

"_I―_" Tsuna's words somehow got stuck in his throat as he glanced around the room. Most of his guardians had already drank it and were piling through the books with undying vigour. Chrome seemed to take her time with it, drinking it slowly while she softly urged a complaining Lambo to drink his until there was no more left. He held the drink, eying it with much caution. "_What is this, Reborn?_"

"_A potion_," Reborn informed him, "_it takes three weeks to make, using some of the hardest ingredients to find in the wizarding and human world to make. It allows anybody to speak any language, depending on the extra ingredients you add in_." He gestured to the potion, which innocently lay in the cup for Tsuna to ingest. "_As you can see, it's specifically made for people to know English. The potion works for around a full year. So next year, on this day, your ability to fully understand or speak English will wear off_. _This is why I'm hoping you will at least know proper English by next year when the potion wears off._"

Tsuna held it up skeptically, the doubt eating at the corner of his mind. He pressed the glass to the tip of his mouth, the taste mostly sweet and nothing like milk that Yamamoto had attested it did. It tasted like soda, oddly enough, and he easily finished it. It didn't make much of an impact on his stomach, nor did it make it hurt. He didn't feel remotely different. Just the same as he was before he took it.

Although he didn't seem any different, Tsuna hurriedly checked his nose for any bumps and felt around his head for any new ears that might be developing. Additionally, it didn't seem like any of his kidneys were gone... "I don't think I had any side effects," Tsuna smiled relievedly, pushing the cup away from himself.

"None?" Reborn sounded a little disappointed. He sighed, pushing more books toward Tsuna as he took the cup away. "Now that you're all fluent in English, let me say this again. Read up. You have to learn around three to five years of magic that you've missed out on depending on what year you're in. However..."

Everyone focused on Reborn, aside from Lambo. Who was off reading the magic children's books and giggling to himself. Reborn shook his head in irritation, before going into teacher mood for the guardians.

"I must educate you in the history of the school you will attend." Reborn informed them eventually, seating himself at the head of the table. Gokudera was ready for whatever Reborn was going to say, pencil in hand along with a determined expression. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by the wizards Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin along with the witches Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw around the year of 990 A.D..."

* * *

_"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows... he always knows..."_

_The words were breathed out coldly, the voice chilling right to the bone. It was high-pitched and hard to hear, but it could strike undeniable fear in the hearts of many._

_"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows... he always knows..."_

_The words replayed again and again, constantly._

**_"He always knows..."_**

Harry jolted awake, the quilted blanket sliding off his pyjama clad body as he sat up in bed. Breathing heavily, he felt his odd shaped scar pulsate with pain once again. Despite that, the ache was more than familiar to him. Everything that happened was familiar to him. The dream, the one he had so many days ago abruptly erupted in his mind once again and he fumbled for his glasses in the table beside him. He pushed them onto his face, adjusting his vision in the dark night.

His green eyes focused on the clock, and he groaned once he realised that it was merely forty minutes past midnight. Surveying the room, he spotted his roommate to see if he was also awake. But Ron was busily snoring in his own bed with his half his sheets already piling up on the floor, completely oblivious to Harry's predicament. Hedwig was resting silently in her own cage, and Harry didn't want to wake her either. Shoving off the warmly comfortable blanket, he pushed himself to his shoes beside his bed to pull on.

Reaching for his scar once again, he gently massaged it with his left hand. With light steps, he made way across Ron's floor, opening the wooden door and wincing when it made a small sound. He reached the top of the stairs before going down them as quietly as he could. It proved very difficult since Ron's room was on the fifth floor and some of the stairs were quite creaky. He made sure to test every single stair step to see which ones made noises. The glasses wearing teen somehow managed to get down all of the floors without alerting anyone.

He sat down at the couch, surveying the Burrow silently. It seemed so quiet and that was particularly unusual. Harry was so used to the bustling around of Mrs. Weasley, the Weasleys running around or cleaning, and the constant magicked moving objects.

But then his thoughts drifted back toward his scar.

A sense of eeriness crept up on Harry uncontrollably as he stared out into the Burrow's outside area. Things weren't all right. He felt it. With the dream about Voldemort, coupled with the pain in his scar, and then the appearance of the Dark Mark ― it was impossible to not be affected by the current events. It all had to mean something, most likely terrible, was going to happen, but what would that be? Harry hoped, though. Hoped that being at Hogwarts would wash away that feeling he held.

Hogwarts was his home, no doubt about that. Dumbledore had assured them that no harm could be done to him inside the castle walls. Hogwarts was essentially safe aside from that incident in his second year, but many evil people could sneak right in. Along with them were Quirrel and Peter Pettigrew. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe. But even with that assurance, Harry couldn't ignore the ominous air the entire situation seem to have going on ―

"Boo!"

Harry jumped out of the seat, clutching his rapidly beating heart tightly. His head jerked around, to find the culprit, finally focusing on a grinning George right behind the couch. He gave a small wave, satisfied with the response he knew that Harry would illicit. "Fred ― er, _George_!" Harry hissed out, annoyed at the redhead's sudden surprise attack.

"Sorry, Harry," Fred also popped up from behind the couch as well, and both of the twins straightened themselves, "didn't know you were awake this late. I thought me and George were the only ones awake this hour. Reckon you couldn't go to sleep? Nervous for school? I remember fourth year quite well. Loads of detentions that year; I think we even managed to turn Snape's hair pink once."

George and Fred plopped down on the couch opposite to the Boy-Who-Lived, entirely symmetrical. It was a wonder how anyone could tell them apart, but it didn't matter much at the time. "Yeah, it must be that," Harry murmured the answer, his words barely audible in the still night. He didn't really want to discuss his scar with the two, not feeling all that comfortable.

"We recommend some milk then," George piped up, nodding firmly.

Fred immediately agreed, shifting his body on the couch until he was comfortable. "Too bad Mum's not awake, she'd warm it up and fuss over you, then tuck you in and even read you bedtime stories 'till you fall asleep."

Harry stifled a chuckle, amused by their words. His anger toward the two easily dissipated, since Fred and George were two people that seemed to make the best out of the worst. "She still does that to you?" He could imagine their mother doing that to them, even though the both of them were already sixteen years old. Mrs. Weasley was the type to coddle her children, no matter what age they were.

"You don't know the half of it," Fred sighed, before waving a hand to where the kitchen was, "dad got one of those Muggle machines, the ones that keep stuff cold. It runs on magic and mum put a permanent sticking charm on it, so I'm sure you and Ronniekins can't drive it off and then crash it. What was it called again, George?" He looked to his fellow twin for assistance.

"A refriedgator," George supplied helpfully.

"Right. A refriedgator," The other twin echoed, sure in his words.

At first, Harry was genuinely confused by what they were describing. But finally, what they were saying struck in his mind. And he would definitely be lying if he didn't want to laugh his ass off. Smiling broadly, he shook his head. "It's called a _refrigerator_, not a refriedgator." Seeing as they were wizards and not familiar with Muggle appliances, Harry let that one slide.

"You sure?" George frowned. "Could've sworn that's what Dad told us..."

"My uncle has one, so I'm certain," Harry replied with a grin, "you also can't drive them like a car."

Fred made a face, slumping into the seats. "Well, that's disappointing," He said, and Harry idly wondered what Fred and George were planning to do with another fridge if they got their hands on another one. Fred scratched at one side of his head, yawning loudly. "But, anyway... There's a rumour going around, Harry."

"Sort of like a rumour, though. More like true information that we heard Dad tell Mum," George added on, and Harry began paying more attention on what the two were saying. If it had something to do with what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, then Harry was all ears. He had to know who was behind it, and if they were captured. Just to ease his mind for the time being, anything would work.

Fred tilted his head, crossing his arms beneath his shirt covered chest. "Dunno if it's true or not, though. So it could be a rumour, you never know," Fred informed Harry, and George mirrored his brother's actions with relative ease.

"But Dad sounded sure about what he was telling Mum, so it's probably not a rumour," George insisted his reasoning, glancing at his brother with firm eyes.

As Fred opened his mouth to respond, Harry was already growing more impatient by the second. He stopped Fred from speaking, his body leaning forward. "Can you please just tell me what Mr. Weasley told your Mum?" Harry began, exasperated with what seemed to possibly be a beginning argument with the twins. Even if he hadn't seen the two fight before and was curious to see them quarrel, he certainly wasn't willing to see it so late into the night.

"We were just about to tell you that," They both iterated in sync, and Fred continued on in informing Harry about the information they were withholding, "they said something about transfer students to Hogwarts, and they also mentioned it hasn't happened in more than a century."

_More than a century...?_ Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought. To add unto the strange happenings, new transfer students would be arriving? The arrival of new students had to mean something. Perhaps they were working with Voldemort, or Death Eaters. Then again, Harry couldn't outright declare someone as guilty. Proven by when he framed Snape when it was truly Quirrel, or when he had deemed his own godfather as the man who helped kill his parents when it was truly the coward Pettigrew.

_Yes_, Harry decided finally, _I'll have to see these transfer students myself and make sure... Make sure of it myself..._

* * *

"Some time between when Giotto created the Vongola and when Elena was killed by the attack, Vongola Primo and his guardians all attended Hogwarts, for a year."

Reborn took in the shock on some of his, for the time being, students. Not many knew of the First Generation Vongola's ability to do magic, or that they attended such a school. In fact, the only reason he was aware of it was because he had read the only readable excerpt of the time the first guardians had at Hogwarts from a badly burnt journal that Ugetsu had written in so many years ago.

_Giotto has invited us to stay in a school called Hogwarts in Scotland,_ it had read in one of the pages that wasn't entirely burnt, _he mentioned it was a school for magic, which I did not doubt for a mere second. Giotto does not lie or make jest out of serious situations like these. While I am curious about whether I myself hold magical abilities, I wonder who will uphold the Vongola name while we are gone..._

Out of pure curiosity, Reborn himself trekked on a journey to Scotland and found the castle himself so many years ago. That was when he first became closely acquainted with Albus Dumbledore.

"All of his guardians were there, even Alaude and Daemon Spade," Reborn continued on, marvellously ignoring the shock on their faces―it was getting a bit old, "and learnt how to do magic properly. As I believe you will all do. Now, allow me to skip ahead. You can read the rest in _Hogwarts, A History_. Yes, there are a few of the books hidden in the piles, but for the meantime, focus on the story I am about to tell you about the Boy-Who-Lived."

Reborn eventually fell silent, a glint in his pitch black eyes. A few of them watched him closely, wondering what exactly he was going to say. "Thirteen years ago, a boy named Harry Potter was born." He said mysteriously, finally standing with his back to them. "He was born to loving, happy parents. His father was James Potter, who was a pure-blood. Pure-blood means a wizard or witch whose parents are from pure wizarding families with no Muggle blood inside their bodies. As you should remember, from when I explained before.

"Now, Lily Potter was a different story. She was a _Mudblood_." The word sounded demeaning, even though they hadn't heard it's definition yet. Mud blood. It wasn't difficult to comprehend that it was intended to be an insult.

"The word Mudblood is actually an insult, and very offensive, especially since it means 'dirty blood'. The correct term to use for them is Muggle-born. Muggle-born means a witch or wizard born to Muggle, or normal human, non-magic parents. They are greatly hated by many purebloods because of the fact they were not born to magical parents, and people from Slytherin are not fond of them," Reborn explained fully, his squeaky voice actually keeping everyone interested. "Harry Potter himself, is considered a Half-Blood. He does not have pure wizarding blood, since his mother was born to Muggle parents. Continuing on..."

"Noted," Gokudera muttered quietly, jotting down as much information as he could.

"The next year after Harry Potter's birth, on October 31, something occurred. The Potter's friend, Peter Pettigrew, ratted out their location to the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Reborn's tone suddenly turned solemn. Tsuna could actually tell that things were going to go wrong, his skin turning to goosebumps. "Voldemort arrived in the night, killing James Potter first, using the killing curse known as _Avada Kedavra_."

Chrome gasped at that, genuinely feeling the entire story.

"He then proceeded to kill Lily Potter, using the same curse. After killing off the couple, he turned on Harry James Potter. The child was barely a year old..." Reborn said dramatically, still not turned to face the group. "And so, Voldemort uttered the curse to the baby. But it didn't work. And so now, Harry Potter is a fourteen year old boy, orphaned and with a lightning bolt scar across his forehead for the entire world to gawk at. As for Voldemort... well, I'm assuming he's gone for now. Many have attempted to bring him back to life, but those are just failed attempts."

The infant turned around, clapping his hands as his dramatic story-telling finally turned to an end.

Tsuna looked just ready to faint at the story, brown eyes holding just the lightest trace of fear at the mentioning of Voldemort. As for the others, well...

Gokudera was furiously writing in his notebook, finding the information undeniably interesting and noteworthy. "Amazing, I just read up on that killing curse," He gushed out, "can you believe it, Tenth? He was only a baby, but he didn't die. He's the only person in the world that managed to survive it."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna managed out, mind constantly shifting to Reborn's words on Voldemort.

"Maaan, it sounds like this Voldemort guy needs someone to knock him down a few notches," Yamamoto declared after a moment, his fingers slightly tweaking at the pages of his book. He was bothered, but he didn't make it known.

While some of his fellow friends also didn't have a great childhood, Yamamoto did. He had a family, even though his mom was out of the picture. His dad made up for that, and he wouldn't have it any other way. But Mukuro, Chrome, and Gokudera ― their lives weren't the best. From having your family give you up for experimentation to your parents to not even being there for you, and along with your mother dying when you were merely a child, Yamamoto knew he had it easy. Unlike all the others... He just couldn't help, but feel sympathy for the group.

Mukuro grinned, his usual trident suddenly appearing in his free hand. "I'd like to take him down," He offered, much to Tsuna's surprise, "so I may be able to have his henchmen as my own."

"Of course," Tsuna deadpanned, realising he should've already seen that coming.

"Class, I'll let you have a lunch break ―" Reborn's words were cut off by the loud cheer Ryohei gave. He frowned, clearing his throat with ease. "Excuse me. Now, I'll let you all have a lunch break. Once you finish this informational packet on Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

He plopped down several of the packets, which were smaller than the books to each of the guardians. Lambo took one look at it and glared at it, shaking his head. "Lambo-san doesn't wanna read this!" He exclaimed to Reborn, shoving it away with his hands petulantly.

"Reborn, don't do anything ―" Tsuna began worriedly.

But Reborn merely smiled coldly at Tsuna before turning his gaze on the defiant child. Swiftly, he chucked a Leon-transformed ball at Lambo's head. It hit its mark right on, which unfortunately happened to be Lambo's forehead. _Oh god not again_, Tsuna thought, waiting for the waterworks that were soon to pop out.

Lambo bit his lip, before pointing a finger at Reborn angrily. "Abada Kevabla!" He cried out, obviously waiting for Reborn to magically die or combust right on the spot.

Nothing happened.

"That's not the right way to say it," Yamamoto explained after a moment or so of the silence, easily erupting it with his obvious commentary.

Gokudera turned on him, suspicion written all over his face. "How would you know? Are you an evil wizard?! Tenth, I'll protect ―"

"Seeing as how I'm _not_ dead," Reborn loudly said, making sure the attention was back on him and that he had effectively drowned out the worries of Gokudera, "I wanted to say that this packet is for Chrome." He gestured a hand for the eye-patched girl to take one of the stacks of paper.

Chrome gave him a small smile of thanks as she took her copy, her good eye trained on the words to get started on the new information. Most of the guardians took it without hesitation, except for Hibari, who was taking his midday nap after Harry Potter's story. Reborn merely encouraged him to read it when he had the time, proceeding to shove the papers at Ryohei.

Tsuna actually accepted it nervously. He was going to read up a man, a man who he had just recently heard of that mercilessly killed a couple and attempted to kill their baby. That didn't seem normal. It probably wasn't even his first time killing someone; that made Tsuna absolutely sick to his stomach.

He flipped open the pages of the packet after reading the small font across the cover that simply read _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ and below it, "The Dark Lord Voldemort". The next page was full of words, and Tsuna nearly groaned at how long it was going to take to finish all of it. His stomach was either in pain from not eating, or his kidney had already managed to disappear.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle was born to a Muggle father and a wizard mother. His mother passed away after childbirth, and his father had already left them when she was still pregnant. That left him to attend an orphanage until he was the age of eleven, which meant he would stay at Hogwarts for the better part of the year. While Riddle attended Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin._

Tsuna thought back to what Reborn had told them about Slytherin. A Hogwarts House gleaming with students who tended to be ambitious, cunning, leaders, and craved power. Salazar Slytherin only believed in blood purity, which Reborn mentioned had managed to reflect on his House. Many students that were in Slytherin House also seemed to be, well, on the Dark side from what they had learnt.

The pages described in length of how Tom Riddle became Voldemort, and the heinous crimes he, along with his Death Eaters, performed. They wanted to purge the wizarding world of Muggle-born wizards. But Voldemort himself clinged to immortality... something no one can truly obtain.

_At least Voldemort's not alive anymore_, Tsuna thought, his worries slowly appeased by the fact the man had disappeared so many years ago. But his followers, on the other hand... They were still alive. If they still held the belief that Voldemort should rule over the wizarding world, then their attempts would either fail or succeed.

"Don't think so much about it." Tsuna's head jerked up to see Reborn, who had spoken and seemed to know what his student was thinking about. Reborn flicked Tsuna's cheek, and the fourteen year old rubbed the spot soothingly after he made a small noise.

Reborn uttered his last few words very firmly. "I'm _not_ going to let you get hurt, my No-Good student." And Tsuna would have been touched by how genuine his tutor was, but Reborn continued on. "...At least not too much."


End file.
